Love is Pain Worth Dying For?
by Stephy199
Summary: This story is about two people who fall in love with each other over their two week vacation. And when the two week vacations what will happen between them and how will they deal with being so far away from each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone!**

**So this is my very first time writing a fanfic story. So this may not be one of my best chapters but I well get better as I start to get used to writing a story. So please read and review. So I can improve my writing for my future chapters and stories.**

**Thank you**

**Steph:)**

Chapter 1

Florida is the place where are all the teenagers and adults go for weeks in attempt to get away from school and work. It's a place to just spend their days on the beach tanning and relaxing. However, this summer vacation is different for two adults.

Jenn, a twenty-one year old dirty blond with light brown streaks up to her shoulder and eyes the color of the ocean, is studying at the University of Concordia for dental assisting and in her last two years of schooling. And James, a normal looking twenty-one year old has been in the military since the age of eighteen years old. He had made the choice to follow the path his father and grandfather had taken at his age. Recently he had decided to re-enlist for another two years which after that he planned to retire and hopeful settle down with someone and start a family.

They both were about two days into their vacation when one day James and his friends were throwing around their football. When his friend Mitch threw the ball a little too far it had James running to catch it before it would hit the sand when he suddenly banged right into someone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was running. Are you ok?" asked James while sticking his hand out towards the girl who just fell to the floor by his own doing.

It had all happened so quickly for Jenn; one minute she was enjoying her walk on the beach and next thing she knows she was on the ground and someone was apologizing to her. She looked up and couldn't help but smile at the person.

"It's fine, don't worry. I didn't hurt myself or anything." Jenn said taking his out-stretched hand using it to help stand up than proceeding to brush herself off.

Once the girl who he just bumped into stood up he couldn't help but notice how fit her body was and how amazing she looked in her bikini. "Well, I'm James. I was wondering if you wanted to come and join us and after that I will treat you to a drink on me considering I bumped into you by accident." He spoke while smiling softly at Jenn.

"Nice to meet you James, I'm Jenn. Yea, sure I will come and join you guys." Jenn agreed.

Placing her hair into a high ponytail and placing her sunglasses on top of her head she couldn't help but look at James body as he stood in front of her. She noticed his dog tags around his neck and acknowledging that he is in the military, serving and protecting their country. She had been able to identify the metal necklace because her father had been in the military and when he passed away when she was only two years old, he left the dog tags for her to remember who he was. They were a memento that she would cherish for the rest of her life.

Once she was ready they both headed back over towards his groups of friends and started once again throwing the ball around between the four of them. They both were having a great time together when he walked over to her and smiled."I was wondering if you wanted to go and have a seat in the shade and we can get to know each other a little better?"asked James, smiling softly at her."Ya I would love to go and sit down"said Jenn, grabbing her bag. And they walked to a part of the beach where there was shade and not many people around. And they both sat down next to each other."So you here on vacation or do you live here?"asked James,looking at her and smiling."I'm here on a two week vacation here from my life of a university student full time and working full time and yourself?"asked Jenn."I'm also on a little two week vacation as well from being in the militar"said James, wondering how Jenn felt about him being in the military."I guessed you were in the army when I first saw you today and the dog tags around your neck."said Jenn,smiling at him softly."And how did you figure that out? Not many people can?"asked James."My father was in the military and he passed away when I was two years of age and he had given me his dogs tags to remember him by."said Jenn. "I'm sorry to hear about your fathers passing at least you have something to rememeber him by. So what are you studying in university?"asked James."Thank you. I am in my last two years of university studying to become a dental 's a hard course but I enjoy it very much. It's something I have always wanted to do when I was at a young age. So how long is your enlistement?"asked Jenn."Its always nice to find something you really want to do in school and looked forwards to working in that field of work once your done school. My enlistement is for two years but I can decide to go for an extra two years if I want to but I don't think I want to considering I'm twenty-one and I well want to start settling at the age of 23. They talked for the rest of the afternoon in the shade,talking about their childhoods,where they lived for most of their life, and much other stuff people would talk about when getting to know each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been a week since they had met each other on the beach on their very first day of vacation, and ever since then they had spent every day together getting to know each other even more in depth. In two weeks' time their vacations would be over with James heading back to the military and Jenn back to her real life. While long distance relationships were hard work both members were willing to put their heart on the line and risk it.

Jenn was currently on her outside balcony looking out as the sunset settled behind the skies loving how the sky changed to an orange and yellow color as the sunset. She smiled as she felt someone hands go around her waist and her back go against a muscular chest; of course without speaking a word she knew who it was.

"Hi." Jenn spoke while she twisted in his arms to look into his eyes.

"Hi, how do you already know it's me without me even saying a word?" James chuckles while leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Who else could come into my hotel room and do that? I have yet to meet anyone else here except for you." She returned the soft whisper of a kiss.

"Yes that is right; I have kept you to myself for the last week."

He couldn't believe how only after a week how close he and Jenn behaved as though they had known each other for decades. A bonus to their flourishing relationship was that James founds himself sitting in mere silence with her and neither being bored with it. However he knew that in one week he would be returning to his base and secretly hoped they would be able to stay together through the distance.

James smiled at Jenn, "So what would you like to do tonight?'' His hands making circles on her lower back while he waited for a reply.

"I was thinking about just spending the night in watching movies and relaxing, is that ok with you?" Jenn double checked while unable to keep the smile off of her face.

"Yea that sounds good to me. As long as we are spending time together I am okay with anything." James wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and with ease lifted her up and carried her to the bed before setting her down softly. Jenn smiled up at him on her spot from the bed and got under the covers immediately patting the spot next to her for James to join. With their arms circling each other they spent the remainder of the evening under the blankets, watching movies.

The remaining week flew by only to find it the morning that Jenn returned to University and James boarded his plane back to his base. Of course they had wished the day didn't come as quickly as it had but it was the inevitable. The past two weeks they had grown so close together and started their relationship only after a week of meeting each other while they knew it was quick they both also understand and accepted that it felt right.

They both were standing in the airport looking at each other not saying a single word to each other not knowing what to say. James was dressed in his blues, crisp and pressed; both heard the announcement of the flight for James being called. James looked into Jenn's eyes and pulled her to his chest.

"Don't say goodbye James, just see you later." Jenn whispered taking in his scent as she hugged him back, knowing she would not inhale that smell for quite a while.

"I won't say it, but I well make sure the first chance I get I well email or even call you to tell you I'm ok and safe. Promise." He lifted her face with his finger to bring her closer to his before placing a loving kiss on her lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes and James pulled away and kissed her cheek softly.'' I have to go but I well contact you soon."

He removed his arms from around her waist and wiping away at the tears cascading down his love's face. Jenn stood there as James talked not able to get any words out of her mouth knowing she would start crying if she did.

"I will be waiting for your calls and emails. Just be safe, please." She spoke through a constricted throat.

''I promise I will." He gave her one last hug and stared into her eyes once more before walking away.

Jenn stood there watching as James walked away and through the gate to his plane, knowing she had no clue when she would see him again. Jenn had never though she would ever meet someone like James on vacation and fall in love with him so quickly, she just wished that they had a bit more time together to spend together.


End file.
